Mario
Mario is a Nintendo characters that returns once more for Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. It is unknown if he'll be in a Ultimo Gaming crossover but plans are said to be made. History Ultimo Gaming It is said that there will be a crossover coming out between Mario & Nintendo and Ultimo X & Ultimo Gaming. Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars Character Description Mario himself was the first fighter showcased, and he is given a slight character model redesign for his appearance in Smash Wars. He is also armed with the FLUDD this time around. Ironically, Mario is the lowest-ranked character from his universe at the present (ranking 30th out of 37), his balance an impediment when others excel in many areas. *Donkey Kong *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. Moveset Normal *Neutral Attack - Jabs with his right, then his left, and then kicks with his right foot. *Up Tilt - Delivers an uppercut while spinning. *Down Tilt - Sweeps low to the ground with his leg. Smash *Side Smash - Steps back, and then moves forward, shooting fire out of his hand. *Up Smash - Sends opponents skyward with a headbutt. *Down Smash - Does a break dance sweep. Other *Ledge Attack - Does a somersault and then kicks upwards, from a laying down position. *100% Ledge Attack - Gets up then does an attack, similar to his forward tilt. *Floor Attack -Gets up then punches behind him, then in front of him. *Trip attack-Kicks behind him, then in front of him while getting up. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Performs a sex kick in the air. *Forward Aerial - Punches downward, this is a slow Meteor Smash. *Back Aerial - Spins and kicks backward. *Up Aerial - Does a somersault and kicks upward. *Down Aerial - Mario Tornado. Spins with fists then strikes with both on opposite sides Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutt *Forward Throw - Mario spins around once then throws his opponent in front of him. *Back Throw - Mario spins around several times then throws his opponent backwards. *Up Throw - Mario throws his opponent high into the air. *Down Throw - Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Special Moves *'Standard Special Move' - Fireball *'Side Special Move' - Cape *'Up Special Move' - Super Jump Punch *'Down Special Move' -Mario FLUDD Tornado *'Final Smash' - Mario Finale *'Final Smash #2' - Super Mario Fireball *'Final Smash #3' - Ultimate Fire Blast Taunts *Up - Turns into Super Mario. *Side - Takes off his hat, twirls around, and puts his hat back on. *Down - Spins in the air and falls on his back. Movements On-Screen Appearence *Jumps out of a Warp Pipe while punching his right fist in the air while shouting "Let's-a go!" happily. Victory Pose Victory Theme: ??? *Does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose. (His animation for when he's chosen in Super Smash Bros.) *Winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. *Makes fire explode from his palm and strikes a pose. Alternate Costumes Uniform Changes *Plumber Mario *Dr. Mario Color Changes for each Outfit *Red *White *Blue *Yellow *Brown *Green *Black *Orange *Purple *Gray *Shadow Mario *Camouflage Character Quest Opening Bowser captures Peach once again. Mario sets out to the world of trophies to defeat him once again. Enemies *Mecha Mario *Basilisx *Bowser Jr. *Shadow Mario Final Boss(es) *Bowser Ending Mario defeats Bowser, and rescues Princess Peach. Meanwhile at Peach's castle, Peach, Toad, and the other Mushroom People celebrate Mario's victory as Toad comments, "How many times has this happened, Mario?" Snake's Codec Conversation :Colonel: "Snake, you know who that is?" :Snake: "You're kidding, right? It's Mario." :Colonel: "Mario made his first appearence in 1981, and since then, he's become a worldwide phenomenon. There's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario. He's that famous." :Snake: "Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, huh." :Colonel: "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets." :Snake: "Got it."